This invention relates generally to a clutch mechanism for automobiles and, more particularly, to a clutch mechanism provided with a hydraulic actuator.
To enhance economy and driving convenience, vehicles have been equipped with cooperating automatic clutch and transmission mechanisms. Electronically controlled, hydraulic actuators generally are used to provide timely activation of the clutch and transmission mechanisms. Typically, the clutch mechanism is coupled to a hydraulic actuator by a mechanical linkage. Adjustment of that linkage during assembly has been troublesome. Because positional movement of the clutch mechanism is critical, any play in the coupling linkage is undesirable. Accordingly, elimination of play by accurate positioning of the mechanical linkage relative to the clutch mechanism and its hydraulic actuator is a costly, time consuming operation.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved linkage for coupling a clutch mechanism and a hydraulic actuator.